G Callen and Friends
by Bubbles3011
Summary: This is my version of the team with an Oc. It is supposed to be a romance/ adventure Suggestions are welcome so is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism Rating may change fyi: the whole team is in this so don't mind who it involves
1. Chapter 1

"Kara I am serious we need to talk!" Nate Getz shouted to his sister.

"Nate you maybe my brother but you are not _my_ psychologist." Kara exclaimed walking towards the already full bullpen.

"Then I'm asking you because I am you brother!"

"Then just go." Kara may not be a man but she was just as stubborn as them. As she reached the bullpen G. Callen, Kensi Blye, Marty Deeks, and Sam Hannah looked up.

"Well that sounded like something…"

"That you don't want to get involved in." Kara stated.

"He was just trying to help." Sam complained.

"Maybe I don't want his 'help'." She answered back coolly.

"You and G have the same stubbornness."

"Stop sounding like my parents!" Kara groaned at the man she thought of as an older brother. Just as he was readying his next comeback Eric Beal whistled.

"It's that time again." He announced. We all looked at each other. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Petty Officer Jane Nelson was found on her lawn today with five bullet holes and no bullets, we are looking to see if there are any camera fotage, apparently, she was out on her morning jog according to her neighbors.

"I never like neighbors always nosy about what's happening." G stated sighing.

"Oh that sounds like a certain desk neighbor." Kara sad grinning. The others chuckled.

"LAPD is holding them there for us to get there. And her office has been trashed." Eric concluded the briefing as G split us into teams.

"Kensi, Deeks check out her house, Sam and I will go check out her office, Kara, Nate, you two got the..."

"Grieving parents, got it." Kara nodded. They'd been through this drill almost a million times.

* * *

Kensi&Deeks

"Well it looks like some one got here before we did." Deeks sighed. The house was messed up and everything that could've or would've been of use was destroyed.

"Deeks we got to get out of here!" Kensi yelled from the Bedroom as she ran out. They'd been working together enough to know to trust each other. Before they knew it the house had blown up and that was it for their investigation. For now.

* * *

G&Sam

"Geez this place is not in good shape." Sam grunted as he shifted through all the crap in the victim's office.

"Now we know how Kensi's house looks." G jested looking at Sam in the progress. Sam smirked.

"Who do you think this?" Sam asked showing Callen the picture of a man in his late twenties with soulful brown eyes, black spikey hair and several nose rings.

"A friend." G answered.

"Or something like a boyfriend." Sam answered him back. G pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the man.

"Eric," G said after dialing Eric's desk phone," I'm sending a picture, try and figure out who this guy is. Alright, we better head back and see what the others found out."

* * *

So this is my new one tell me what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my new chapter, I am always open for new ideas (constructive ones) I'd really like to know what you thought. And i am not going to go through with that whole disclaimer thing, cause obviously _**It is**_ _**not mine.**_ Except Kara and the idea

* * *

Kara&Nate

"It's just so unbelievable. Jane was the best daughter anyone could've asked for." Mrs. Nelson cried. Nate put his hand on the woman's.

"Mrs. Nelson is there anyone who would want your daughter dead?" Nate asked softly. She shook her head then paused.

"Mrs. Nelson, you need to understand that we are trying to find her killer if there's anything you know it could help." Kara offered a feeble smile.

"You've had children?" The woman asked.

"Yeah."Nate looked startled at this news. "Her name was Neela." Kara said looking at her hands.

"Does the pain ever stop?" she asked.

"No it doesn't but pain and loss makes us who we are I suppose." they smiled at each other.

"Now are you sure there is no one really wants her dead?" Kara asked again.

"Try her ex."

"Only one? I would've thought a beautiful young woman like herself would have more." Kara smiled kindly at the older woman.

"Unfortunately, she followed the rules to a fault. Uh, I think his name is Mahabala Cage."

"Sounds Russian." Nate commented, "Call Callen see what he has." Kara nodded and walked off dialing Callen's phone.

"Thank you for your time, we'll call you if you find anything." Nate smiled, patted her hand and followed his sister.

"Sure, uhm let me know if I can do anything for you." She returned his smile. Once he got out the door, he headed towards his sister's car.

"Kensi and Deeks are headed to Mahabala's house, Sam and Callen are headed to his parent's, we should check out his work."Kara stated walking towards the car, matching his gate.

Where does he work?" She smiled at her brother. "Oh no. I know that smile."

"He works at a slaughter house."

"Damn." He muttered that was one thing he hated.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we get back." So they headed to the slaughter house.

* * *

Kensi&Deeks

"Wow, I bet this guy had a real problem with rats." Deeks muttered going through his house. "Now I know you and him have the same designer." He grinned as she lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Tell Eric there's nothing here either. Well if this isn't the perfect crime, I don't know what is." He grimaced.

"Hear that?" Kensi asked.

"Nope." He grunted. Kensi then passed him, and headed to were the bathroom would be.

"Deeks, I think I found Mahabala." Kensi called over to Deeks. He looked over her shoulder.

"Oh that's disgusting. Okay now I don't think I can even think I can see." He commented covering his eyes from the eye- watering stench. The man called Mahabala was face down in the bath tub covered in dung and welts.

"Call Sam, I'll call Kara." Kensi ordered.

* * *

G&Sam

"I don't understand, is my son in trouble?" Mr. Cage asked sitting down as his wife poured some tea.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cage, Mahabala's dead." Sam said, looking at his hands. Then Mrs. Cage sat next to Mr. Cage with a look of terror on her face. Mr. Cage had his head in his hands.

"No but that is not possible. He would never do something to get killed." Mrs. Cage bawled sadly.

"Is there anyway this is a mistake?" Mr. Cage asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way this was a mistake, he was dead in his home earlier this morning ." Callen stated. About ten seconds after he said this a car came screeching down the road and the air was filled with bullets. Callen and Sam hadn't had enough time to react. When the dust and smoke cleared, the man and woman where dead. Kara came in with Nate ducking beside her.

"You two good?" She asked. Both of them looked up from their crouch on the floor and nodded. She went and checked the rest of the house.

* * *

At NCIS OSP Head Quarters

"The surveillance camera didn't pick up anything unusual. Until this happened." Eric announced walking over to his desk and playing the video feed. It showed many unknown people outside with guns aimed at the house. The car then came screeching around the corner and behind them. Once all the shots had been fired, every single one of them had filed into the van without any facial recognition available or any other things that could identify them.

"Eric, check the neighbors out. Kensi, Deeks go talk to the neighbors. Kara, Nate, find out what is taking so long with the ballistics results . Sam and I will see what the autopsy revealed." Callen ordered. Nate heald up his hand. "Nate? Question?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, how a bout Kara and I see what the autopsy revealed and you find the ballistics report." Nate offered.

"Then you're doing that alone. I don't like all that fuzzy-wuzzy romantic crap you pull with Rose. I will just help Hetty with paperwork." Kara stated and trotted out f the room. Sam, Callen, Kensi, and Deeks chuckled shamelessly.

"Get going then." Callen said giving Nate his consent.

* * *

Nate

"Hey Rose," Nate said standing in the doorway after she had walked out of the autopsy room. Rose than ran to him and through her arms around the man. Nate span her around like a fan would.

"I missed you so much." It had been about one month since he had seen Rose.

"I've been busy, I don't have a lot of down time with the job I work." They smiled secretly at each other.

"So," She said, slipping into 'I have a job to do and so do you' mode, "I am guessing you are here to get Mahabala's autopsy report." She said.

"Uh, no that can't be right. It was Mr. and Mrs. Cage's autopsy reports that we need." Nate said confused.

"Well there where no Mr. or Mrs. Cage admitted." Rose said equally confused.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked, hoping it was just a mistake. Rose just glared at him like he'd spilled coffee down her blouse.

"Of course I'm sure. I don't joke around with things like this!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Sam, Callen, or Kara will not like this." He murmured.

"The won't like this either." A voice from behind them stated.

* * *

Like I said tell me what you think, I'll try to make future chapters longer, so it might take me longer to write them.

Sorry It's been awhile, writer's block, you know how that works.


End file.
